


Homeschooling

by pickleplum



Series: Learning to Fly [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Athene Noctua Verse, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Isolation, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very young Hermann Gottlieb clashes with his father over his education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeschooling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puff22_2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dictionary of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747439) by [puff22_2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001). 



> 5 January 1995  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- Owls, Dazaifu Tenman-gu Shrine — MM, 18/7/2017, Dazaifu -

> _wissensdurst_ (German): to display curiosity, inquisitiveness; a unique desire to learn in a person, often a child, who asks a lot of questions; a feeling one gets in craving an answer to a burning question

„Why must I have a tutor?“ chokes Hermann through tears. „Why can't I go to school like Dietrich and Karla?“

Father looks down, lips thin. „You know we must do what is best for our family, Hermann. **This** is what is best.“ His eyes wander left. „Sending you to school is too great a risk to us and to you.“

„Could Dietrich teach me?“

„No,“ declares Father. „Dietrich has to focus on his own studies. He has no time to teach you.“ He turns away. „Now stop your whining.“

Hermann balls his fists at his sides, forces down another sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Joel Abroad](https://www.flickr.com/photos/40295335@N00/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/40295335@N00/6063502923/).
> 
> Out of all the things I set out to remix, puff's "[Dictionary of the Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1747439)" drabbles are the ones I'm most afraid of screwing up terribly because I love the originals SO MUCH.
> 
> Like all the other remixes, I'm trying to maintain the tone, themes, and action of the original while creating a scene or two (like a snapshot) that's in line with the revised AU canon. It's like walking a tightrope and it's really, really scary for me.


End file.
